Knuckles Random Adventures
by WolvesRule612
Summary: Knuckles starts going and doing random things and having random adventures for no exact reason. I'm new so please no flames. R'n'R. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I will be writing this story with Radman, a far better writer than me.

_**Chapter One: Evil Hippies of doom!!**_

The adventure started when the High Sonic told Knuckles "You should try crack too, precious,"

Knuckles replied "Na, I'm not stupid like you are."

"Yes you are precious."

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"  
"Yes"

"NO!!"

"Okay"

**BUT NOW, KNUCKLES, YOU MUST RUN FROM THE EVIL HIPPIES!! **

"Who is that? And where are evil hippies?" Knuckles asked absentmindedly as he was attacked by evil hippies of doom and dragged off to the hippies house. Then he absentmindedly asked "Why are they hippies of doom?"

One of the hippies answered him "Because we use toilet paper!!1!!1!!1!!1!!"

"Okay..."

"Now you must stay and get high."

"No."

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay you win, I won't." Knuckles said as he left.

The crazy psychiatrist of turkey was overwhelm by the two simple questions that Knuckles asked. Why do you wear glasses and are you gay. Both answers are truly yes don't asked how.

**And if anyone dares to touch the ground they walk on they will DIE!! Peaceful deaths.**

Knuckles went back to his house and as soon as he was back in his house a crowd of angry chickens were gathered around his house. They screamed to him "Let us in" "We want equal rights" and assorted not-having-to-do-with-the-reason-there-really-there-questions. Knuckles came out with a unloaded Nerf gun. The chickens could see that the gun was unloaded, but they were on crack so all surrendered their eggs. Then, one by one, Knuckles shot each one of them with the unloaded gun, and they all died.

Then, out of the sky dropped massive rubber bands onto the world and all of the world was destroyed.

Then Knuckles woke up, completely ok, not worried about a thing, until a High Sonic came up to him, and then he screamed like a little girl and peed his bed while being 50 feet away from it.

I know, it needs work, but I'm new so take it easy, ok. Thanks for any review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Thanks to Pokelad, you are awesome!! Curse ALL who read but do not review!!

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I will be writing this story with Radman, a far better writer than me.

_**Chapter Two: The undercover PENGUINS OF slushies.**_

Knuckles finished beating Sonic to a pulp and so went to go get his coffee, which tasted like shampoo. "I hate coffee."

"Then why are you **DRINKING IT **you retard!"

"Because I... like Barney."

"Really!?"

"No!"

"Then why did you just say that then? Huh!"

"BECUASE I... no NOT THIS AGAIN!!"

"Ok."

Knuckles finally realized that he had no idea who he was talking to and turned around to see... penguins in tuxedos with extremely large guns pointed at him. "Who are you?"

"We are the B.U.M.S. penguin branch."

After laughing for 3 weeks, 4 days, 7 hours and 49 minutes he said "What does that stand for?"

"Brothers Uniting Magical Slurpees A.K.A. B.U.M.S.."

"What else are you called? S.T.U.P.I.D.?"

"No, thats the Sisters Together Unitedly Protecting Illegal Dummies. Now you know something-" when he was cut off by Tails coming in and saying "He knows something!! Thats amazing!!"

Then he was nearly killed by an evil looking Popsicle that jumped out of the freezer looking for a better life than being eaten, melting.

The penguins still had there guns pointed at Knuckles, when Knuckles noticed that all that was in the gun was a slushy dispenser. He got up and walked away when one of the penguins did a complex jump off the ceiling and shot Knuckles in the mouth with the digusting fake wanna-bee goop they call Ice pups. Knuckles was horrifeid at even the thought of it being in his mouth, so he went to the bathroom and made a penguin puke for him. When that was done he came out and asked them "What do you want to know!?"

The penguins looked up, sadness in their eyes and they all asked at once "Can we have a piece of candy?"

Looking at their faces was to much and so they took all the popsicles and left. Then a horde of angry ducks dropped out of the sky and landed on the house, and Knuckles was about to shoo them off when a random hick grabbed out a shotgun and killing all of them without hitting any of them (The fact that he missed a huge flock of ducks made them all laugh so hard their organs flew out).

Then Knuckles sat down on his couch and found it was...

RnR to find out what happens. Thanks again to Pokelad WHO WAS MY ONLY REVEIEWER LAST TIME!! And reviewer is a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Thanks to Pokelad and ChibiFalco, you are awesome!! Curse ALL who read but do not review!!

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I have been writing this story with no one because Radman was never here and I wanted the story.

_**Chapter Three: The COUCH of Antioch.**_

That it was gone and replaced by a really hard rock. "Who could have been so evil!?" Knuckles cried in confusion as he watched a bunch of hippies carry it off. "It had to be the monks, only they would want something so badly they would ruin anothers life." Then he thought about politicians and said "Or a politician, one of the 2, but monks are less defended so it must have been them!" Then he storm out of the house to kill all the monks.

He came to a monastery and attack the doors although he watched all the monks exit the place just before he got there. He hacked and slashed and when he got through attended the mass where they baptized the wrong people by dipping a stick into "holy water" and flicking the stick, but once the priest flicked the stick so hard it flew out of his hands and into someones eyeball. Then he saw it, just as he was being baptized he ran over to the couch and hugged it, then stole it from the monks, and then attacked a woman of the church A.K.A. a nun. She pulled out a bible and smashed it into his head, leaving him only conscious enough to get home while carrying the couch.

He got home and was ambushed by a by a bunch of Greek looking people and they said "You have the COUCH OF Antioch and we are here to take it back to its rightful place." On that word an army of priest and monks and nuns poured in and started attacking the Greeks with the bows and arrows and swords. The Greeks pulled out their swords and started defending themselves. The nuns were on the stairs firing arrows, the monks and priests were attacking with swords. Then the pope came in with reinforcements and started helping in the fray. As soon as the pope had entered the house tripled in size for no particular reason and Greek helpers entered. Finally, only the pope and Zeus remained. The pope lunged at Zeus and struck him in the side. Zeus dodged but was hit in the arm and he tried to back off, but the pope cut off his other arm, then Zeus did the black knight thing in Monty Python and the holy grail. After that the pope shouted "WE HAVE WON!!"

All of the priest and munks and nuns started shouting "Long live the pope!" which eventually became "Long live the poop."

Then all the priests looked for the strongest that they had and had them all try to pick up the couch and all broke their backs trying to lift a 20 pound couch. Since they couldn't pick it up they decided to let Knuckles have it.

"Thank You!" Knuckles yelled only after the people were back in Rome.

Then an army of ants attacked an army of termites, and so when they saw Knuckles they shrunk him and he became part of the army of ants. They ran toward the termites home, and then Knuckles saw Sonic, talking to Tails, and yelled up to him in a helium voice "HELP ME!!" and when Jet saw him he grinned evilly and brought his shoe down on him and...

Knuckles fit right into the crevices of his shoe, saving his own life.

Thanks for reading, I'll try and update everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Thanks to My few reveiwers, you are awesome!! Curse ALL who read but do not review!!

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I have been writing this story with no one because Radman was never here and I wanted the story.

_**Chapter Four: The TERMITES OF BISCUITS!!**_

As Jet lifted his foot off Knuckles Knuckles again started marching toward the termites hill. When he got there he tried charging down, but instead fell all the way down the tunnel and into the main hive, where a bunch of fat generals sat around arguing in English about how to close the hole so the ants couldn't get when Knuckles jumped into the conversation and said "I am here to take you all back to the ants." Then he raised a stick out of nowhere using the force and randomly was chopping the wall to bits while he yelled "Die stupid termites! I'll kill all of you if I have to! FOR SSSSSSSPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!!1!!1!!"

Then the termites hog-tied him to a log and made him listen to Barney music until his ants came and rescued him. All hope seemed lost when an army of ants turned around a tunnel and charged into the base of the termites. The termite general Von Sgauhhertughteronlyzexyacejferhautnhhedrbnfhtnhhf (if you can correctly pronounce that you get a prize)handed over a ton of biscuits. "How did you get in here?"

Thanks for reading, I'll try and update everyday. I had to leave, so thats why its so short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Thanks to My few reveiwers, you are awesome!! Curse ALL who read but do not review!!

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I have been writing this story with no one because Radman was never here and I wanted the story.

_**Chapter Five: THE CONTINUED chapter 4**_

The ant heroically stated "We got in by using your house key under the mat! SO HAH!!"

The termites just stared at them with their mouths open wide. "How did you know about the house key!?" one finally asked.

"Well its simple really, we watched you."

"Your amazing!"

"Yes, we are."

Then Knuckles said "Can anyone UNTIE ME!!"

Then they all said "NO!!" at once.

Then Knuckles said "PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE!!"

Again they said "NO!!"

Then he said "Please with a cherry on top?"

They then untied him and demanded the cherry. "You have to restore me to my normal size." He retorted.

They returned him to his normal size and went into the kitchen of his home and grabbed the last cherry that Sonic was trying to get. Sonic then ripped off some random guys arms and started beating Knuckles with them. Knuckles grabbed the arms and threw them out the window, decapitating some random dude.

Knuckles brought the cherry back out and gave the ants the cherry. He then turned around and got the ant poison out of his garage and poured it over the ant hill. Then he poured gasoline down the tunnels and dropped a match down into the hole and watched it burn. The fire caught onto his lawn which caught onto his house, burning it down, and then Knuckles started laughing until he peed himself.

I have been gone and so couldn't write and then I got sick and had to come back so I'll start writing again, but if I don't get more reviews I'll have to stop writing and move onto other projects.


	6. Chapter 6

**Knuckles at the Hippies house.**

Thanks to My few reveiwers, you are awesome!! Curse ALL who read but do not review!!

Disclaimers!!:

I do not own Sonic, which is very good for him, because I would probably kill him.

I have been writing this story with no one because Radman was never here and I wanted the story.

_**Chapter Six: The end **_

Then Knuckles ran off with dry pants on when he had just peed in them and was chasing Egghead to get the MASTER GERALDS Aka the master emeralds its just that the fat one claimed that the names were so alike that it must have just been a mix-up. Then Knuckles said "Great and stupid fat one! Surrender the MASTER GERALDS or I will be forced to give you ice cream!"

And because Egghead was so crappy that he didn't want ice cream God came from Heaven and killed him. Knuckles then got the MASTER GERALDS and took them back to the base.

He got into the base and was frozen by a giant robot gone wild that was making-out with a freezer. He then killed it and was told that the freezer was married to the popsicle but was having an affair with the robot, so the popsicle commited suicide on Tails face.

Knuckles then dried his not wet pants and killed some fat guy. He went to the funeral of the guy he decapitated and was kicked out and the people from the funeral followed him home and attacked him. He barely was out of the mob when he payed 40 dollars to the guy who's arms he tore off and the man tried to bite him. Knuckles ran home and the roof fell in on top of him. He then got out and lived a terrible life.

**THE END!!**

I have been gone and so couldn't write and then I got sick and had to come back so I'll start writing again, but if I don't get more reviews I'll have to stop writing and move onto other projects. I may write a sequel but I am not sure. Review and tell me if you want me to continue.


End file.
